Divergent- In the Arms of the Dauntless
by Dauntlessgirl57
Summary: Just a Divergent no war story. I know it's overused but hey, I'm a different author so mine will be different. Summary sucks, story's good, rated T just to be safe. More characters then listed. THIS IS A REPOST! The original got taken down so I'm reposting it and then continuing it. Sorry for the inconvenience!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So as I promised at the end of my last story, this is the Divergent no war story I told all of you I'd write. Okay so this is actually a repost because Fanfiction deleted the original. All of it will be the same so if you've already read it up to ch12 then you are good. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it's back now. So on to the story! But first: **

**I think that it is pretty clear that I am not the author of Divergent. That is Veronica Roth so you can thank her for the characters. **

**Tris POV **

I open my eyes to the sound of movement. Looking around I see that everyone has begun to pack up their belongings. We are Dauntless now. We will have our own apartments, are own jobs, are own lives. I sit up and quickly get dressed in the semi dark room. Everyone begins to file through the door, eager to begin their lives as Dauntless. When I'm packed and ready I follow them.

We wander through the halls of the compound and to the Pit. Eric and Max are waiting for us.

"Welcome to Dauntless." Max says loudly. "Today you will get your new apartment and tomorrow you will be picking jobs."

Eric begins to hand out keys to everyone. When I put my hand out for mine he looks me in the eyes and hesitates before giving it to me.

"If you turn the key over you will see a number on the back." Max continues. "This is your apartment number. Now some of you have arranged to share an apartment with each other," he shoots a look at Will and Christina. "You will find that your keys have the same number. I will now leave you to find your new places."

With those words he turns and stalks off. I flip my key over and see that I've been assigned apartment 224. I start to head off in search to find it when I'm stopped by Tobias. My face breaks out into a smile as he walks towards me.

"You're coming with me." He says grinning.

"I've got to go find my apartment."

"Don't worry about that."

I look at him, confused, but decide to follow him anyway. He takes us back to his apartment and stops in front of the door.

"Give me your key," he instructs me and I hand it over.

"Oh," Is all I have to say as my key opens his door.

"I hope you don't mind, but I remembered how we were talking about living together yesterday so I went and talked to Max about it."

I walk in slowly and set my stuff down.

"Tris?"

I spin around and see Tobias standing uncertainly by the door. A smile slowly fills my face and I run to throw my arms around him.

"I love it," I whisper.

He laughs and kisses the top of my head. I tilt my face up and plant my mouth on his. He pulls me closer to him, trying to eliminate all space between us. I curl my fingers through his hair and our kiss becomes more passionate.

"Tris," he says to me after a few minutes.

"Yes," I sigh pulling back a bit.

"We should probably put your stuff away first."

I smile and nod. "I love you Tobias."

"I love you to Tris."

He picks up my stuff and walks over to the dresser he bought for me.

"I'll let you put your stuff away," He says. "When you're done I'll be waiting in the cafeteria."

I nod and watch him leave for breakfast. Gazing around the room I'm filled with a feeling of pride and overwhelming happiness. I have made it. I am Dauntless.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it, remember to review with your comments and opinions! **

**-Dauntlessgirl57 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH! I did not write Divergent because I am not that good of a writer.**

**Tris POV**

I enter the cafeteria with my head held high. I am proud to be an actual member of Dauntless. After Tobias left I quickly shoved my stuff into the dresser and exited the apartment. My stomach was growling loudly because I hadn't had breakfast yet. I fall into the line (well as close to a line as the Dauntless could ever manage) with the rest of my new faction and grab a muffin as I pass by them. After I've gotten my food my eyes scan the cafeteria looking for my friends.

They're over in our usual spot. Christina sees me and puts up a hand, waving to get my attention.

"Hey," I say sitting down next to Tobias. "What's up?"

Christina smiles at Will. "Well our new apartment is great! There is so much space and privacy compared to the initiate dormitories."

I nod in agreement. It will be nice to finally have some privacy again, sharing a room with everyone was kind of awkward, or maybe that was just my inner Abnegation self.

"So I was thinking," Christina continues excitedly. "We should get new tattoos. I mean we made it into Dauntless mostly unscathed, and I think we should have something to commemorate that."

I nod slowly. "Sounds great," I reply finally.

Tobias puts his arm around my shoulders and I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that." Christina says taking a bite out of her muffin.

I grin and turn to face Tobias forcing my lips on to his. He laughs and pulls me closer.

"Um guys I'm trying to eat over here," Will says.

I sigh before pulling back and turning to Christina. "Let's go get some tattoos." I say standing up.

**-Page Break- **

A few minutes later we stand in the tattoo parlor looking at designs. Christina decides to get the symbol for Dauntless on her shoulder and I decide to get the number's 4 and 6 inside a heart on mine. I also want to get another raven to represent Tobias because he is a part of me now, but I decide to wait on that one.

"So you're Dauntless now." Tori says to me as I lay back on the chair.

I nod and she smiles. "Thanks." I whisper to her, quietly so Christina won't hear.

"For what?"

"For helping me understand the whole," I lower my voice even more. "The whole divergent thing."

She presses her lips together and nods. We sit in silence after that. When she's finished I smile and thank her. Christina drags me away from the parlor and down the dimly lit halls of the compound.

"We should go shopping later," She says, and I sigh.

"Maybe tomorrow, I want to have time to think about my job options before we have to pick."

She nods and tells me we'll meet up later before leaving to find Will. I head back to the apartment that Tobias and I share. He comes out of the bathroom after I enter and I grin.

"Hey Tris," He greets me with a kiss.

I laugh as he picks me up and carries me over to the bed where he sets me down.

"I was thinking we should talk about my job options," I say interrupting the moment. "I want to know what I'm going to pick, or at least have some idea before they ask."

Tobias nods. "Yeah you probably should have some idea of what you want to do."

I sit there quietly while he rattles off the list of jobs I will be offered. Dauntless leader in training, faction ambassador, initiate trainer, fence guard, tattoo artist, police, control room worker, etc…

"I think I want to be a faction ambassador." I tell him. "I feel that I would be good at it, you know being a transfer and all."

"Whatever you want." Tobias tells me.

We lay down and talk for a while, until we drift off to sleep.

**-Page Break- **

When we come to it's almost supper. Tobias gets up and heads for the bathroom and I just continue to sit there silently. When he comes back out a few minutes later I stand up.

"I can't believe we slept all after noon." Tobias exclaims.

I nod in agreement as we begin to walk down to the cafeteria. When we arrive Tobias goes to get us food and I grab us a seat at our usual table.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah calls out as he makes his way over. "Have you decided on a job yet?"

I shake my head and he laughs. "Me neither, I'm putting it off till last minute."

Tobias comes over with a burger for each of us and I start to eat. Soon enough everyone has showed up and we are all talking and laughing. It feel good to laugh after all the days of serious initiation training.

**A/N: Alright there you go! I hope you liked it. R&R please!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! You people should just know this and I don't understand why I have to keep repeating this as it is very obvious that I am not Veronica Roth. **

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of running water. I stretch my arm out and feel empty space beside me, Tobias must be in the shower. With a small groan, I roll out of bed and make my way over to the dresser. I grab a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black T-shirt and quickly put them on before Tobias gets out of the bathroom. A few minutes later he walks out, hands up by his head, drying his hair. He smiles at me when he's done and wraps his arms around my waist. I tilt my head up and he fits his mouth onto mine. A minute later I give a soft sigh as he pulls back.

"So, did you decide on a job yet?" He asks me curiously.

I begin to shake my head, and then stop. "Well not exactly, I'm still thinking faction ambassador but I'm not a hundred percent sure that is what I want."

Tobias just nods and gives me another quick kiss before reminding me that I have to be at the Pit for eight-thirty to pick my job. We make plans to meet up for lunch later before I take off out the door and to the Pit. I make it there with a couple of minutes to spare and spot Christina and Will.

"Hey Tris!" Christina calls me over. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," I shrug. "Just here to get a job. What about you?"

She laughs. "Same as you."

"What job are you going for?" Will asks me.

"Not quite sure yet, you?"

"I want to be a Dauntless leader but I don't think I ranked high enough for that so maybe control room or something."

Christina opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Eric and Max as they enter the room.

"New members over here please!" Max yells.

Once we're all gathered around he tells us our job options and explains the choosing process.

"You will each get a turn to select your job, going in the order in which you ranked." Max says.

That will mean that I have first pick from all of the jobs. I let that sink in while Eric get out a clipboard to mark down each person's chosen job.

"Well stiff what'll it be?" Eric snaps.

"Um… I would like to be a Faction Ambassador for Abnegation." I answer after a few seconds.

He marks something down on the clipboard and then moves on to Uriah, who chooses to help train new initiates. On and on down the list until finally everyone has picked. Christina is working at the tattoo parlor, Will is in the control room, Marlene is helping Uriah, Lynn is with the police, and unfortunately, Peter is now a Dauntless leader in training.

After everyone has picked Eric tells us all when and where we are to start work. I'm to go meet up with the other ambassadors tomorrow morning in the Pit. We are all leaving when all of a sudden something catches my eye. I turn towards it and see my brother waving at me from across the room and jog towards him.

"Caleb?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

He grins at me and laughs. "I came to say hi and see how things are going."

I just continue to stare at him in disbelief as he guides me out of the room.

"Why are you really here?" I ask him seriously.

He looks around nervously before turning towards me and saying quite seriously. "Beatrice, you're going to be an aunt soon."

My jaw drops, forcing my mouth into a perfect o shape. I just can't believe it, my brother, my selfless Abnegation born brother, got some girl pregnant? He's going to be a father?

"Alright you can say something now." Caleb says worriedly.

"That's, That's…. wow." I stutter. "Congratulations! Who's the mother?"

When I ask this his face turns bright red and he stares at the floor. "Well it's Susan." He mutters. "But you can't tell anyone yet because she and I aren't really allowed and…. You know the Abnegation and…" He trails off.

"Susan!" I practically scream. "Susan's… wait you and Susan have been…?"

Caleb just nods.

"Have you told mom and dad yet?" I ask curiously.

"No," He replies. "Not yet, I was hoping that you could help me out with that one."

I just nod and we stand there in silence.

**-Page Break-**

By the time I'm done talking to Caleb it's after one o'clock and I'm starving. When I get down to the cafeteria I grab a muffin and take off back to the apartment that Tobias and I share. As I walk in I kick off my shoes and flop down on the bed. What a day it's been so far. I'm still sitting there staring at the ceiling when Will rushes in, panic stricken.

"Will are you okay?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, still out of breath from running.

"What is it what's wrong?"

I'm on my feet now and pulling on my shoes. He stands there gasping for another 10 seconds before he manages to get out an answer.

"T-There's been a shooting… Out, out in the Pit… Christina… Four… and a few others…" He says between breaths.

The words have barely left his mouth before I take off out the door, Will close behind.

**A/N: Alrighty… so I know that chapter had a few plot twists shall we say? I don't know what's going to happen with the baby yet and as for the whole shooting thing… well you'll find out, hope you guys liked it and please review!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not Veronica Roth! Therefore I do not own Divergent.**

**Tris POV**

My heart pounds as Will leads me to the shooting. We race through the halls shoving aside fellow Dauntless as we go. The whole time only one thing is on my mind. Tobias.

We stop abruptly and I instantly see why. There is blood on the floor everywhere but the victims have been taken to the hospital. I turn and take off, Will following close behind. When we reach the hospital we are stopped by a nurse who asks us our names.

"I'm T-Tris, and this… is… Will," I gasp. "W-we're here to see the… victims of … the shooting."

She nods and leads us down the hall to the waiting room. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait here while we get them stabilized,"

I sit down on the edge of a chair and wait anxiously for news on Tobias and Christina.

A few minutes later a doctor walks out and comes towards us. We both jump to our feet and rush forward. He puts up his hands to stop us before we run into him.

"I take it you're here for the victims of the shooting incident," He says quietly and I nod quickly. "Well of the four people that were shot, one has died, one is in a coma and the other two are almost stabilized."

A knot forms in the pit of my stomach and I here Will ask the question I'm not sure I want an answer to.

"Which to are stabilized?"

"The teenage girl and the young boy." He tells us.

"What is the girls name?" I ask.

"Christina, or that's what she says it is at least."

I nod and slowly ask the question that I desperately need the answer to. "And what happened to the teenage guy. What's happened to Four?"

**A/N: :) so I hoped you liked it! Remember to review!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Divergent because I am not cool enough to be Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias POV **

I remember nothing but the pain of being shot. It hurt like hell and still does. Someone picks me up off of the ground and next thing I know I'm being rushed to the hospital. I might die. I know that the gun was aimed at my chest, near my heart. I don't want to die, I want to grow old here in Dauntless with Tris Prior, the one girl whom I love.

No, I don't want to die, but I can't stop it from happening. I hear shouts and I start to come around only to be met with a jolt of pain. I slowly slip away from the light and into darkness.

**Tris POV**

I sit in the waiting room, tears streaming down my face. They won't let me see Tobias, not yet. Christina is only allowed one person in at a time, so I let Will go in first. That was 20 minutes ago. I look up quickly as the doctor walks back out.

"You can see him now, if you want."

I spring to my feet and follow him down the long white hallways and into Tobias' room. There is a bunch of tubes and wires hooked up to him and the heart machine in the corner beeps softly, in perfect rhythm with his heart.

"Is he going to be alright?" I feel my voice crack and struggle to hold in my tears.

"We don't know yet Tris." The doctor replies in a quiet voice. "The bullet nicked his heart and barely missed his lung. He lost a lot of blood as well."

I nod and my throat tightens as he continues. "But he may be okay, we just need to wait and see if he can pull through. Right now we are just trying to get him out of this coma."

I can't hold the tears in any longer and they start to spill over. The doctor just tells me I can stay with him for a while and leaves, closing the door so I can have privacy. As soon as he's gone I collapse right there on the floor and cry. Tobias could die and I don't think that I could take it if he does. It would be the thing that breaks me. Slowly I climb into the chair next to his bed, close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: Okay so another short one, but I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! it's always appreciated!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY! So I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I know the suspense must be killing you :P I hope you enjoy this next chapter and yeah... But before we begin!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! As much as I wish I did I don't. Veronica Roth does so all credit goes to her! **

**Tobias POV**

I lay there, unmoving, trying to wake up, to move, to do anything besides sit there and listen to Tris cry. I want to comfort her, to tell her that everything will be okay. But I can't. All I can do is lay there and hope that I will recover.

I remember reading something once that people in coma's can sometimes be aware. I remember think how awful it would be to hear everything around you but be unable to do anything. Now I know, and I would do anything to wake up. To hold Tris in my arms again, to kiss her soft lips, I would do anything.

The heart monitor beeps away in the corner and I feel Tris' hand in mine as she cries herself to sleep. She wakes up once or twice, screaming. She is terrified that I won't make it, and if I was being honest, I am too. I hear her waking up again; she has a job to go to. It's her first day so she can't really miss it, part of me wants her to stay but part of me wants her to go. She presses her lips to mine softly before leaving to get ready.

Anything.

**Tris POV**

I slip into a pair of black skinny jeans and t-shirt. I slept at the hospital last night, in the chair beside Tobias' bed, and my back aches because of it. It took everything I had to leave him today but I know he'd want me to go. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, and she stares back. It's amazing how much I've changed over the past several weeks. In the last twenty-four hours alone. I look tired and worried to the point of being sick. It doesn't help that I kept dreaming that Tobias had died.

I sigh and pull on my boots, time to go meet the other faction ambassadors.

**-Page Break-**

I get there at exactly eight-o-four. The others look up.

"You must be Tris," says the youngest one in the group. He's got short bright red hair and the bright green eyes to match. He looks to be in his early twenties.

"Yeah, I'm Tris." I respond carefully. I don't want to talk much right now.

"I'm Jason, and this is Leo, Emily, and,"

"Zeke?" I interrupt him in surprise. **(A/N: I decided to add in some made up characters but I wanted to throw in some old ones as well and it never really said what he did.)**

"Hey Tris," He says smiling grimly. You can tell he's worried about Tobias as well, after all they are best friends.

I glance at the others. Leo is shorter but well-built with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Emily is taller than me with long fiery red hair and icy blue eyes.

"So since you're the new ambassador I should probably explain the job a bit." Jason continues. "Each of us, except for Zeke, travel to our assigned faction to meet with one of their ambassadors. The point of this is to discuss different government issues and organize different things which you'll learn about as we go along. At the end of each visit you'll write up a report which will then be handed in to our boss/supervisor, Zeke."

"Don't worry," Emily tells me. "We only make a trip once every two weeks and the rest of the time we just attend meetings or we have the day off."

I nod and Jason continues. "Today is the day of our trip and Zeke will be joining you because it's your first time, you've been assigned Abnegation because our last guy got promoted."

We hear the rumble of the train and get ready to jump. One at a time we hurl ourselves over the edge and into the open train car.

**-Page Break-**

When we pass by the city (the closest the train gets to the Abnegation sector) Zeke and I jump off, and so does Emily. We walk in silence until Emily tells us she has to go to Erudite and she'll see us later. After she's gone it's just Zeke and I. Within a few minutes we are entering the Abnegation sector of our city.

"I'll do all the talking this time Tris," Zeke says, calming me down slightly. "But next time you'll be here alone so pay attention to the kinds of things we discuss okay,"

"Alright," I barely whisper, and together we walk up the stairs and into the Abnegations main building.

**-Page Break-**

About an hour later Zeke and I are on the train again. I didn't pay much attention to his conversation other than to introduce myself and to learn that they discuss mostly boring government issues and the factionless. The rest of the time I sat there quietly, except for when I had to use the bathroom and ended up running into my mother.

_*Flashback*_

_I walk out of the bathroom and slowly make my way back to the office. I couldn't stop thinking about Tobias._

"_Beatrice?" _

_I spin around and see my mother only a few feet away. She stares at me with wide eyes, and a surprised look on her face._

"_Mom," I say and run forward to embrace her._

"_You've really grown up, and you look so different," _

_I only nod for fear that I may start crying. She notices and asks me to explain what's bothering me._

"_Well, you remember my instructor, Four?" I ask her and she nods. "Well he's kind of more than my instructor," _

"_You mean…?" She asks._

_I nod and she smiles. "That's wonderful sweetheart,"_

"_He's in a coma." My voice racks at the end and I feel tears start to stream down my cheeks and wipe them away._

_She comforts me for another minute before I see Zeke come out of the office looking for me. _

"_I gotta go mom." I mutter and she releases me._

"_Take care Beatrice."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Are you alright?" Zeke asks me. "I mean after Four and Christina…" he trails off as I shoot him a look.

We continue to ride in silence. I stare off into space, when we get back I'm going to grab a burger or something and visit Christina, then I'll go see Tobias and hopefully they'll have some good news for me.

**-Page Break-**

"Hey Tris!" Christina says as I sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," I reply with a small smile.

Will is sitting next to her, gripping her hand as if it were his lifeline. He hasn't left her side once. The doctors say that she'll make a full recovery, but she'll have to take it easy for a few days once she gets out.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," I tell her and she gives me a sad smile.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about Four though. They told me he's in a coma."

I nod and she squeezes my hand.

"He'll be okay. I mean, he is the legendary Four is he not?"

I smile at her and Will turns to face me. "That reminds me," He says. "The Doctors told me to tell you that he's doing better, although they still can't figure out why he's in a coma to begin with."

"Thanks Will." I say standing up. "I think I'm going to go and see him now, but I'll stop by later."

**Tobias POV**

I've had it with this stupid coma nonsense. I can't move, I can't speak, it's driving me insane! I slept for most of the day, only waking up when the doctor came in to examine my bullet wound. They say it's healing but if that's true then shouldn't I be waking up?

"Tobias?" someone whispers my name. It's Tris.

"Please wake up soon." She says pressing her lips to my forehead.

I will! I scream inside of my head. I ty to make some sound, any sound to let her know that I am going to be fine but nothing comes out. After a few minutes I hear steady breathing and realize she's fallen asleep. Don't worry Tris, I think to myself. I'm going to get back to you.

**A/N: Alright well I hope you liked that chapter, R&R please :)**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 2 updates in one day! You should be proud, it just goes to show you that anything can happen :) I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I've decided that from now on most chapters will have a section with Tobias POV because I enjoy writing it and also then it's not constantly one person's take on things. I hope you like this next chapter but first!**

**I don't own Divergent… blah blah blah… Veronica Roth.**

**P.S- this chapter takes place several days after the last one and Christina is already out of the hospital.**

**Tris POV**

"_He's FLATLINING! Get a Doctor in here stat!"_

_I stand there helplessly as Tobias' heart stops. Nurses rush around and I sit there. Tears stream down my face as the doctor comes in and attempts to restart his heart. After several attempts he puts his hand up to stop the nurses._

"_Time of death," He begins._

"_NO!" I yell. They can't give up on him, not yet. "Tobias!" I scream._

_They drag me out into the hall kicking and screaming and crying._

…

I sit up gasping for breath, and look around the room. My gaze rests on Tobias, and I feel my heart begin to slow as I hear the steady beep of the heart monitor. He is alive, not dead, but alive. I sit there quietly, trying to fall back asleep but it's hopeless. I reach out and take Tobias' hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Come back to me," I whisper softly.

I could swear I feel his fingers twitch, but I'm already too far gone to do anything.

**-Page Break-**

**Tobias POV**

I feel helpless when she screams. That's the second time tonight that she's woken up and I haven't been able to comfort her. When she held my hand though, I was almost able to move my fingers. That's gotta be a start right? I can tell she's asleep again by the sound of her breathing. I will wake up, I will wake up, I will wake up, I repeat these words to myself like I do every day. One of these days I will wake up and then I can stop but for now I need the encouragement. I wonder what time it is. It's gotta be late. I struggle to open my eyes. I feel like I'm getting closer to succeeding but for now they remain closed.

Beside me Tris' breathing speeds up again. Another nightmare, she usually has about five or six a night now, and through it all I am powerless. I cannot help her until I help myself but I can't help myself. My heart aches for her as I hear her cry out once more.

**Tris POV**

I wake up again, heart pounding. That's the third one tonight and it's only one thirty in the morning. I stare at Tobias and feel a need to lie beside him again. Finally, after a few minutes of staring and debating, I crawl off the chair and onto the edge of his bed. After a few minutes I feel myself drift off to sleep.

**-Page Break-**

A little while later, at about 3am, I wake up again. I am screaming and crying and my heart feels like it might jump out of my chest.

"Tris?" croaks a quiet voice from beside me.

I whip my head around and see Tobias with his eyes open staring at me. My mouth drops open and another wave of tears hits.

"Tobias!" I cry, throwing my arms around him.

I try to be gentle but I still feel him wince slightly. He wraps his arms around me tightly and strokes my hair.

"It's okay Tris, I'm alright."

I pull back slightly to look him in the face and push the button for the nurse. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me. We are still like this a minute later when the nurses arrive.

"He's awake," she says sounding shocked.

I hear her call for the doctor and then she tries to pull me away.

"No," I say worriedly. "I'm not leaving him."

Tobias' arms tighten around me and he looks at the nurse pleading with her silently.

"Let the girl stay," says a voice from behind. It's Tobias' doctor. "She won't leave him, not that he'd let her go anyway. She can stay as long as she moves back a bit so I can examine him."

I slowly pull back and sit on the chair again. The Doctor does a quick examination of Tobias, checking his heart rate, bullet wound, and so on. I sit there quietly waiting for them to finish so I can talk to him alone. The doctor is still examining Tobias when there's a knock at the door. Everyone looks towards the sound to see a few members of the Dauntless police staring back at us.

"Um sorry if this is a bad time, but we wanted to speak with Four."

"What about?" Asks Tobias.

"About the shooter, his name was Peter Hayes."

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect that, or maybe you did. Whatever *rolls eyes* I hoped you liked the new chapter. I woke him up! Oh and I just wanted to thank Factionmixer for informing me that Zeke worked in the control room. I just couldn't remember so I wrote him in as a minor government job, oh well for the sake of this story he can have two jobs, Tobias works in the control room too and he has 2 jobs. :) I hope you enjoyed, you'll get another update tomorrow. Please remember to review and PM me with story ideas and comments, I love feedback!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM NOT OLD ENOUGH, NOT A GOOD ENOUGH WRITER, NOR DO I HAVE THE PATIENCE/TIME TO WRITE A PICTURE BOOK let alone a great novel like Divergent. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth which means I don't own Divergent or its characters.**

**Tris POV**

"_About the shooter, his name is Peter Hayes"_

The silence that follows this announcement is deafening. _Peter shot Tobias?_ Why would he do that? I sneak a glance at Tobias. He sits on the hospital bed staring at the officer with what appears to be a sense of calm, but I can see the pain and confusion in his bright blue eyes.

"Peter Hayes," I say aloud to know one in particular. The silence had started to become unbearable.

"Well we're pretty sure it was him," The first officer starts in a deep voice, but I cut him off.

"What do you mean 'pretty sure'?" I snap.

"Well he denies everything but there's a lot of circumstantial evidence that says otherwise."

I stare at him in disbelief. Circumstantial evidence? That's not very good solid proof like we need. These thoughts must cross Tobias' mind too because he starts to ask the officers about it.

"Look we'll try to dig some more up while you recover a bit and we'll set up a meeting later but for now the prime suspect is Peter Hayes." With these final words the officers turn and storm off.

I shift around in my chair to look at Tobias and see that he has turned very pale and he looks sick.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask the doctor. I still haven't bothered to learn his name despite the fact that he is taking care of the love of my life.

"I think part of it is the news he has just received but a lot of it is probably just a small reaction to the medicine we gave him." The words have barely left his mouth when Tobias jumps up and stumbles to the bathroom.

"We'll leave you two alone,"

I sit there on the hard chair after they leave, thinking about all that has happened in the last little bit. So much has changed, and I have changed too. I slowly force myself out of my cramped position on the hard, metal chair, and climb into the hospital bed. When Tobias comes back he smiles and slides in next to me. I turn to face him and feel his warm, strong arms slide around my waist and pull me closer.

"Tobias," I say quietly. "I love you."

He smiles at me and chuckles softly. "I love you to Tris."

I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Alright so it was super short but I still want to know what you think! Review and stuff :)**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Divergent. Obviously you've never read the books if you think I do. I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH!**

**Oh and this chapter skips ahead to when Tobias is out of the hospital.**

**Tobias POV**

I awake in a dark and familiar room. It takes me several minutes to remember where I am, back in my apartment, with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen snuggled up beside me. She breathes softly through her mouth, a small wisp of hair blowing back and forth as she does. I smile, ever since I woke up she hasn't left my side and I wouldn't want her to anyway.

I make a quick glance over my shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. The numbers that glow pale red tell me that it's 9 o'clock in the morning. I move Tris over gently and crawl out of bed, taking extra care not to pull out any stitches, and head towards the bathroom.

**Tris POV**

My eyes open and I feel cold air on my back. I roll over and panic rises when I see that Tobias isn't there.

"Tobias?" I call out quietly.

I see a light coming out from beneath the bathroom door and sigh with relief. Even though he is recovering faster than the doctors thought he would I still worry about him. I fling back the covers and let out a small gasp as the cold air hits my body. I'm wearing one of Tobias' shirts like a nightgown and it isn't very warm. Still, that doesn't stop me from standing up and walking over to the bathroom door.

"Tobias," I say knocking on the door. "Tobias hurry up I've gotta go!"

The door swings open a few seconds later sending another rush of air towards me and I shiver.

"Finally, I've gotta go!"

I try to rush past him before my bladder bursts but he grabs my waste and pulls me back.

"Oh no you don't!" He yells and starts tickling me.

"T-T-Tobias!" I giggle. "S-stop! I can't breathe!"

He just laughs and drags me over to the bed. I try to twist out of his grip but he's too strong so I lean forwards and press my lips to his instead. My plan works and I feel his grip loosen and he stops tickling me. I continue to kiss him back for a minute before breaking free and running for the bathroom laughing.

**-Page Break-**

When I come back out Tobias is waiting for me at the door completely dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What took you so long?" He says with a smile.

I just ignore him and bend over to put on my black combat boots. Today I am wearing my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt with my new leather jacket. Christina helped me pick out this outfit at the store a couple of weeks ago, it cost several points but it was worth it.

"We have to go talk to my parents today." I tell him as I stand up.

This seems to take him by surprise.

"Why?" he asks sliding his arms around my waste.

I sigh, "Because I told Caleb that I would help him explain the whole situation with him and Susan."

He nods his head slowly as I reach back to lock the door. "Alright we'll go after breakfast."

**-Page Break-**

**Tobias POV**

The cold wind slaps my face as I stand in the doorway of the train car watching the world fly past. Tris stands beside me grinning from ear to ear. These are the moments that show off her Dauntless side. She stretches out her arms and laughs joyously while I watch her. How could I have ever ended up with such a beautiful and amazing person.

"Time to jump!" Tris calls out excitedly.

She reaches out for my hand and I grasp hers tightly. My wound still isn't healed yet and I don't want to hurt it anymore. Tris lands flawlessly where as I stumble slightly but I don't fall. We walk through the winding streets to the Abnegation sector. It's exactly like I remember it being, dull, grey, and thanks to my father terrifying. Tris squeezes my hand as we pass by my old house and down the street to hers. She shoots me a quick look before reaching up her hand to knock quietly on the door.

"Beatrice?" Asks her father, Andrew.

"Dad," Tris replies politely nodding her head.

"First your brother, now you?"

So Caleb's already here, that's good. I follow Tris inside and into the living room. All houses are the same in Abnegation. If everyone has the same things then there is no need for jealousy and no one becomes selfish. Because of the similarities I almost feel as if I am back in my own Abnegation house with my father, the thought makes me cringe.

"So Caleb already told you about him and Susan dating I take it?" Tris asks her parents getting straight to the point. She knows that I'm not overly comfortable back in Abnegation.

"Yes he has already explained that they have been going together for quite some time," Tris' mother, Natalie replies. "Although I don't see how it'll work if they are each part of a different faction."

"We'll make it work!" Caleb states loudly from his spot on the couch with Susan. I hadn't even noticed that she was here until now.

"Did they tell you anything… else?" Tris prompts.

I slowly zone out as I stare at the closet in the corner of the room. It's identical to the one in my old home and it brings back memories.

_*Flashback*_

"_No!" I cry out in pain as he hits me again. "I'm sorry! Please don't dad!" _

_I whimper as he hits me again and again. "This is for your own good!" He tells me._

"_Mom!" I call out for her but she doesn't come. I know that she's in the other room. "Daddy please!"_

_I don't know if he just had a moment of mercy or if it was the fact that I called him daddy but something made him stop hitting me. _

"_Fine, but you still have to be punished." He growls. _

_Grabbing me by the ear he hauls me over to the closet and throws me in. I hit the floor with a thump and a cry of pain and turn around just as he closes the door. I hear a faint click and know that he's locked it._

"_I'll let you out when I think you've learned your lesson."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Tobias,"

I snap back to attention as Tris quietly says my name. "Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

I nod and she turns slowly back to her parents, who are telling Caleb about how much responsibility a child is. I tune them out again and look back at the closet. I'd been thinking about the first time my father had ever beaten me. I was only five years old and he took pity on me every now and again. That's where the closet punishment came in. It was the occasionally used alternative to beatings, however later on he found out I was claustrophobic and they came around more often.

"With all due respect Mrs. Prior," Susan says loudly, interrupting my thoughts. "I love your son and I think that we are ready for a child. In any case it's too late to change our minds."

The room goes dead silent as everyone lets this sink in. The whole baby concept finally catches hold and we all realize that there is no going back. This is actually happening. Caleb and Susan are going to be parents, and somehow they will have to make an inter faction relationship work or become factionless.

"I think it's wonderful." Tris says quietly in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"Congratulations!" Tris' parents both stand up and hug Caleb and Susan.

"You sure you're okay?" Tris whispers softly.

I nod and kiss her forehead gently. "Yeah I'm fine."

"How about you kids stay for dinner?" Andrew asks all of us loudly.

"Sounds great dad," Caleb answers. "And I'm sure Tris agrees."

I feel Tris sigh from beside me but she agrees and gets up to help her mother prepare supper.

**-Page Break-**

**Tris POV**

A couple hours later I step out of the shower in the apartment I share with Tobias. We got back a half hour ago and he went over to Zeke's apartment to hang out. I shiver as the cold air surrounds me and I dry off quickly sliding into one of Tobias shirts to sleep in. After I wrap my hair up in the towel I walk out of the bathroom and into the main room. The silence is deafening. I crawl into bed quickly and glance at the time, the clock reads 8:58pm. We spent the whole day in Abnegation talking to my parents and now I am really tired. Picking up the book on my bedside table I try to keep my eyes open but they soon start to droop and I fall asleep with the light on, and my hair wrapped up in my towel.

**Tobias POV**

I arrive back at the apartment just shortly after ten. Tris is asleep on the bed with a book on her lap and the light on, she must've been tired. As silently and as gently as I possibly can I place the book on the bedside table and remove the towel.

"T-Tobias?" Tris slurs sleepily.

I chuckle softly and cover her over with the blankets. "Yes Tris?"

"I love you."

I turn out the light and slide into bed beside her. She sighs as I stroke her soft hair. How did I get so lucky?

"I love you too." I whisper, pulling her close.

**-Page Break-**

**Tris POV**

"_I'm afraid that he's not going to make it" A short nurse tells me coldly. "The doctors are pulling him off of life support as we speak."_

_I burst into tears and my heart starts to speed up as I yell, "He's going to be fine! Don't kill him! Let me see him!"_

_The nurse calls for security as I start to kick and punch my way in. A cry of pain escapes my lips as the security guards hit my side and try to subdue me._

"_Tobias!" I scream. They won't hurt him, they can't hurt him. Hot tears stream down my faced as I struggle to break free of the guards grasps. When I finally manage to break free one of them hits me in the head and everything goes black._

I wake up with a start, heart pounding. Tears continue to stream down my face as I look around frantically. Finally my gaze settles on Tobias, who is sleeping soundlessly in the bed next to me. It was just another dream. They've been happening often, ever since he got shot. I wake up almost every night crying and in a blind panic but I haven't told him about it.

Slowly and quietly I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I close the door and flick on the light so I can see myself in the mirror. I look terrible. My face is wet, red and blotchy from crying and I have dark rings under my eyes from lack of sleep. My legs shake as I turn out the light and leave the bathroom, glancing at the clock as I climb back into bed I see that it's 5am. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep instantly, thinking of Tobias and how lucky I am to have him.

**-Page Break-**

About an hour and a half later I awaken to wet cheeks and a pounding heart again. I had another dream. This time however I must've cried out because Tobias starts to shift in his sleep and sit up. I pretend that I'm not awake but he isn't fooled.

"Tris?" Warm, strong arms wrap tightly around me. "Tris are you crying?"

I nod and wipe away the tears on my cheeks with my palm.

"What's wrong?"

His voice is so full of concern that I crack and decide to tell him. "It was just this reoccurring dream I've been having. Well more like a nightmare really."

"What about?"

I blink back more tears before continuing. "About you dying."

His arms tighten around me and he turns me around to face him. "How long have you been having these without me knowing?"

"Ever since you got shot, so about a month." My voice cracks slightly at the end.

We are so close that I feel his warm breath on my skin. "I love you Beatrice Prior and I am not going to die."

As soon as the words leave his mouth I press my lips to his and smile. "Can we just hang out here today?" I ask running my hands through his short hair.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." He laughs and kisses my collarbone.

I smile and hug him tightly. Lying there I realize how lucky I am to have him in my life.

**A/N: Okay so I hoped that you enjoyed the new chapter! It is a bit longer than normal as I promised and again I am so sorry about the reposting nonsense. R&R please!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Divergent blah blah blah Veronica Roth blah blah blah *insults myself* blah blah blah, on with the story!**

**Tobias POV**

I grin as Tris hugs me tightly. She's so beautiful, I don't get why she doesn't see it. As for these dreams, I can't believe she didn't tell me. I kiss her collarbone and chuckle as she lets out a soft sigh.

"Tobias?" She says suddenly.

"Yeah?"

She sits up slightly and looks me directly in the eyes. "I love you."

I stare at her for a second before responding. "I love you too Tris. But why-"

She puts her hand up to cut me off. "I just wanted to be sure, I overheard some people the other day and well…" she trails off.

"Well what?" I ask. What could they have said to make her doubt my love for her?

She looks away before answering. "Well they were talking about how much _they_ liked you and how you could do so much better and I wasn't even pretty and you were probably cheating on me and-"

Now it's my turn to cut her off. "Tris," I say turning her head to look at me. "You are the person I love and I could never do any better. You're beautiful and those girls have no idea what they're talking about."

A small smile breaks out and there's a hint of pink in her cheeks. I laugh softly and glance at the time. It's only 8 am. I'm about to ask Tris if she wants to go get breakfast when her stomach growls loudly.

"Hungry?" I laugh and she nods. "What do you want? I'll run to the cafeteria and get it."

She grins. "I want pancakes."

"Alright I'll go get us some, be back in a few."

**Tris POV**

I watch as Tobias gets out of bed to slip on some pants and a shirt. He sleeps in just his boxers and I catch myself staring at his tattoos and muscles. He is perfect and he is mine. After he leaves I get up and hop in the shower. By the time Tobias gets back I'm just rinsing out my hair.

"Tris?" He knocks on the door softly.

"Be out in a sec!" I call hopping out of the shower. I wrap my towel tightly around me and reach for my clothes.

When I open the door a few minutes later I'm met with Tobias' warm, strong arms around my waist. I stand on tiptoe and plant my lips on his.

"I love you," He whispers softly after a minute of this.

"I love you too."

All of a sudden he grins and throws me over his shoulder. "Tobias! Put me down!" I shriek with laughter.

"Nope!" He chuckles and walks me into the kitchen. I struggle and twist around until he has no choice other than to put me down, but I don't get away that easily. He reaches out and starts tickling me.

"T-T-Tobias!"I giggle, reaching out to tickle him back.

"Tris!" He laughs.

This goes on for a while before there's a knock at the door.

"Tris?"

I look up as the door opens. It's Christina.

"What's up?" I ask as she stares at the scene before her. Tobias and I are both red faced and laughing, lying on the bed.

"Uh, just wanted to let you know that Uriah and Zeke are throwing a party tonight and I want you to let me help you get ready."

We both laugh. "Sounds great!" I tell her. "We'll meet up later,"

She nods and closes the door awkwardly.

"Now where were we?" Tobias grins.

**A/N: So hope you liked it! It's kinda short but I'll try and update tomorrow. This is mostly just a lighthearted filler chapter. So yeah please review and PM me with comments on this chapter and ideas for what's to come! You guys rock! :)**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! (I start off like this all the freakin time), so as promised here is the next chapter for the story. But before I begin I've got to thank all the people that reviewed, favourited (Ugh, I know that it's not a word but there is no other way to say it in this context! I need to get it in the dictionary, I mean come on already) and followed, and even the silent readers that choose not to review (as much as I wish you'd review I'm still grateful for you taking the time to read it). You guys are great and I am a much more confident writer now than I was about two months ago when I first joined, so thank you for that :)**

**Anywho, I hate writing long Author's Notes so on to the story! But first:**

**Divergent, NOT MINE! If I had the rights to it I wouldn't have killed off Tris and the books would either be terrible, or my fanfiction stories would be A LOT better. No, Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

**Tris POV**

I laugh again as Tobias picks me up and carries me over to the couch. I snuggle up beside him and he drapes the blanket over us.

"So, party tonight," I say quietly.

Tobias chuckles. "Yup, and if the Pedrad's are throwing it, well let's just say you may want to wear layers."

I stare at him confused and he explains. "While you are the most beautiful person I've ever known," He tells me and I blush. "I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable because Zeke _always_ has a game of Candor or Dauntless."

"What's Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "It's a game where you either pick Candor and answer a question truthfully, or you pick Dauntless and complete a dare."

"B-but what if you don't want to do the dare or answer the question? What then?"

He slides his warm arms around my waist and pulls me closer before replying. "Then you have to take off a piece of clothing, but shoes and socks don't count."

I shiver slightly. "I don't think I'm going to like this game," I tell him.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it seems," He says rubbing my arms with his hands.

I rest my head on his shoulder and he plays with a strand of my hair while I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Tobias POV**

I smile to myself as Tris falls asleep in my arms. She shivers and I tuck the blanket around us more tightly. I will never understand why she can't see how beautiful she is. Her soft hair drops out of my grasp and falls across her face. I glance at my watch and see that we have a few hours until the party, and knowing Zeke he will make it last all night if he plans on playing Candor or Dauntless. We could probably use all the rest we can get.

I stand up and bend over to lift Tris gently off the couch and carry her to the bed. After she's tucked in I walk around to the other side and slide in next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close I fall asleep.

**A/N: Alrighty, so I know it is **_**super**_** short but it's just sort of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey again guys! So I know it's been awhile since I last wrote but you know my no update on weekends thing and also I had to partake in a lot of socializing, fun. Anywho I'm back and my writer's block has started to go away so hopefully it won't be a problem for the next little bit. Also (and I know you're probably tired of listening to excuses by this point but I just want you to know my reasons for not updating) I had started a new story so I took the time to put up a couple chapters for that, and that is what I'll be doing after this. Alright so on to the story, but first!**

**I do not own Divergent. I think it's been made clear to you that I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH!**

**Tris POV**

My eyes flutter open and I glance at the clock. It's almost time for the party, and Christina is going to kill me if I don't let her get me ready. I roll out of bed and stretch my arms. Tobias begins to stir and I gently shake his shoulder.

"Tobias," I groan. "C'mon we've got to get ready. Zeke and Uriah's party starts in about a half hour."

He sighs and crawls out of bed. I'm just running a brush through my hair when there's a knock at the door. I fling open the door to find Christina standing there all decked out in make-up and party outfit.

"Hey Tris!" She squeals. "Time to get ready!"

She grabs my arm and drags me towards the bathroom. I shoot Tobias a pleading glance and watch as he laughs. Christina shuts the door and lays out all of the stuff she brought on the counter.

"Put this on," She commands shoving some clothes at me.

She exits the bathroom and I slip into the outfit she has chosen. It's a black lace bra and underwear, black skinny jeans, tight red V-neck t-shirt, and a leather jacket. When I've finished putting it on she comes back in and makes me sit so she can do my hair and make-up.

**-Page Break-**

I hear the loud music a good two minutes before we actually get to the apartment. By the time Christina had finished getting me ready Tobias had already gone ahead because the party had started so he isn't with us now. Christina opens the door and we slip in unnoticed by anyone else. They are all dancing and most are drunk and the others are well on their way. My eyes scan the room for Tobias but I don't see him; or any of our other friends either.

"I'm going to go look for Will," Christina yells to me and I nod.

She wanders off leaving me alone. Slowly and carefully I make my way around to the kitchen and spot Uriah and Marlene. They are making out so I decide not to disturb them and continue looking for people I know. I think I see Zeke and Tobias across the room and start heading towards them when I am stopped by some other Dauntless guy.

"Why aren't you a pretty little thing aren't you?" He slurs, he is obviously drunk.

I back away slightly. "Excuse me," I say, I can smell the alcohol off the guys breath.

"You and I should go back to my place sometime, and we can-"

I don't hear what he wanted to do, thankfully, because at that moment Tobias shows up and steers me away.

"Thought I'd come save you the trouble of beating him up," He laughs, but I can tell the drunk guy ticked him off. "You look beautiful by the way."

I blush and he kisses the top of my head lightly.

"Let's go dance," I say and drag him towards away from the kitchen.

**-Page Break-**

"Alright everybody out, unless you were told previously to stay!" Zeke yells.

It's just after midnight, this party has been going on for hours. After everybody leaves except for the few who are staying for the game, we all grab a seat in the living room. I sit next to Tobias and he drapes his arm across my shoulders.

"Alright so you all know the rules," Uriah says. "So who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Christina's hand flies up into the air. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

Of course she'd pick me first. "Um Candor?" I reply uncertainly.

"Pansycake," mutters Uriah from his spot on the floor.

"Okay so… hmm… oh I know!" She smiles. "Who was your first ever crush?"

I blush. "Four."

He grins and gives my shoulder a quick squeeze.

I turn towards him. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," He replies smoothly, knowing what I'm going to ask him.

"Who was your first crush?"

"You." He kisses me gently and we sit there for a minute making out before our friends get fed up and start yelling for us to cut it out.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks him.

"Candor, I guess." Will says, ignoring Uriah's mutters about being a pansycake.

"Okay, tell everyone what you're worst fear is."

Will pales first and then blushes and puts his head down. "My worst fear is… well I mean it's not even logical or anything but well…" He trails off.

"It can't be that bad just spit it out." Shauna tells him.

He takes a deep breath before saying. "I'm absolutely terrified of, of Four."

There is dead silence in the room for several seconds before everyone bursts out laughing.

"Y-you're scared of F-Four!" Uriah laughs.

Will blushes and looks away. "Well it's not that unreasonable, I mean look at the guy!"

We all laugh continuously for a good ten minutes before finally settling down to play the game again.

"Okay… Zeke Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks.

"Dauntless!" He shouts and Uriah grins.

"I dare you to take some Amity peace serum."

Zeke smirks and goes into the kitchen. A few seconds later he returns with a needle and injects himself with the serum.

"You guys have everything in that kitchen don't you?" I ask Uriah, and he nods.

We all stare at Zeke as the change come over him. His face relaxes and he starts to giggle. I think he gave himself a bit too much because he starts hugging everyone and laughing. Finally he turns to Shauna and asks her the question.

"Dauntless," She answers him calmly, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Kiss me!" Zeke says and she does.

"Christina?"

"Candor,"

"Okay…" She stops to think for a moment. "What is one of the most embarrassing things you've ever done?"

Red slowly creeps into Christina's cheeks as she mutters her answer.

"I'm sorry didn't catch that."

"I said I was swimming at the lake near my house with some kids from school and my bathing suit top fell off." She blushes beet red as we laugh. Will kisses her on the cheek and she glares at us. "You wouldn't have found it funny if it had of been you."

We all just laugh at her and Zeke starts jumping around the room as Christina turns to Marlene.

"Mar?"

"Dauntless." She states.

"Okay I dare you to go find Eric and-" She doesn't even get to finish because her shirt is already on the floor.

"No way am I doing anything involving that guy. Uriah C or D?"

"Dauntless! I'm not a pansycake."

"I dare you to fight Four."

Uriah looks at Four and then his shirt and decides to take off his shirt. "I am not fighting that," He says gesturing to Tobias.

I yawn and lean into his side. It's well after one in the morning and I am exhausted. Tobias seems to notice this and tells everyone that we're going to head back. We are almost back at the apartment when he picks me up and starts to carry me. I protest but he just shakes his head. "You're practically falling over you're so tired." He says.

When we reach the apartment he sets me down to open the door. I walk inside and head straight to the bathroom to change into my sleep clothes, AKA a shirt of Tobias' and my underwear. When I'm done I crawl into bed next to Tobias and snuggle into him.

"I love you Tris." He says pulling me closer to him.

"I love you to Tobias."

I close my eyes and fall asleep to the sound of his breathing next to me.

**A/N: Alright so that's it. A few people requested some CorD so I made sure to throw it in. Thanks to 4655 for pretty much all the ideas and questions for that. Please remember to Review with comments and criticism and ideas for what you want to happen! And again sorry for the reposting thing!**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated in QUITE a while, but life and stuff just sort of got in the way and I just haven't been feeling up to it. A couple of times (when I remembered) I planned on updating but I'd talk myself out of it. However I am now going to continue on and hopefully update at least 2-3 times a week. I'll also be updating my other story and I'm looking for ideas for one-shots, so if you have any let me know. **

**So you've been waiting long enough, on to the story! But first:**

**I obviously do not own Divergent. I mean what author would write fanfiction for their own story? Technically it would no longer be fanfiction. Also I'm not rich with author money. No, Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

**Tris POV**

I wake up early the next morning and hop in the cold shower. Last night was fun, but I hardly slept at all once we got back. I kept waking up from weird dreams and a sharp pain in my stomach. Climbing out of the shower I dry off quickly and wrap the towel around me. I'm just about to go and grab some clothes for the day when a dizzy spell hits and I have to kneel down on the floor. My stomach clenches and I just barely make it to the toilet on time before I puke.

"Tris?" Tobias calls from the other room.

Within seconds he's knelt down next to me, still sleepy but holding my hair back. He gently rubs my back whispering soothing words while I try not to die of embarrassment. Here I am sitting on the floor, barfing my guts out covered in nothing more than my towel. But Tobias doesn't seem to mind or even notice the towel or my discomfort.

When I'm completely finished Tobias flushes the toilet and hands me some toilet paper to wipe my mouth with.

"I'll be right back," He reassures me, standing up. "I'm just going to go grab you some clothes."

I start to open my mouth to speak but am stopped by a violent shiver. It's all of a sudden very cold in our apartment.

**Tobias POV**

I walk back into the bathroom carrying underwear, sweatpants, and a baggy t-shirt of mine for Tris. She's half sitting, half laying on the floor shaking.

"Are you alright?" I ask quickly, wrapping my arms around her.

She nods slowly. "Y-y-yes, j-just a l-little c-c-cold,"

I help her into a standing position and set her clothes down on the counter in front of her.

"Tris?" I ask before turning to leave and give her some privacy. "Do you need help or can you manage it on your own?"

"I g-got it," She stutters.

I close the door and wait for her to change. A few minutes later she calls out for me to come back in. She's knelt down on the floor again shivering. I gather her up into my arms gently, and carry her back out to the bed. Making sure she's covered over, I run back to the bathroom to get some medicine.

"Tris, you've got to take this." I tell her handing her a pill and a glass of water. She gulps it all down without complaint and hands me back the empty glass.

**Tris POV**

I watch as Tobias takes the glass back to the kitchen before crawling back into the bed next to me.

"Tobias, you really shouldn't-" I start to protest but he cuts me off.

"Tris, relax. You probably have the flu that I had the other day, which means I can't catch it." He smiles at me. "Besides, I'm not about to leave you alone to fend or yourself when you can barely stand up."

I shoot him a look but I can't help the small smile that forms at his words. His strong arms wrap around me tightly and I let out a yawn.

"Get some sleep," He says, kissing my forehead.

My eyelids start to droop and I feel myself already starting to nod off. "I love you Tobias Eaton."

"I love you too Tris Prior, and don't you forget it."

And with that I drift off to a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Alright so that's it. Hope you enjoyed, remember to review with ideas for the story and one shot ideas for me to write. Again sorry for the SUPER long delay and the repost but I'm back now. Thanks for your patience.**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again with a new update, hope you enjoy.**

**Divergent is not mine. Veronica Roth owns it.**

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to a loud sound from the bathroom. It takes me a moment to realize its Tris. She must be getting sick again. Crawling out from beneath the warm blankets I walk into the bathroom. Tris is knelt down in front of the toilet, shaking while she pukes. I pull her hair back into a ponytail and hand her a tissue to wipe her mouth with.

"Thanks," She mutters breathless.

We wash are hands and then I carry her back out to our bed.

"Do you want to try and eat something?" I ask. Her stomach growls lightly in response and I chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes,"

She smiles as I walk into the kitchen to make breakfast. I feel bad about the fact that she's sick because I probably gave it to her. I make her some toast and myself some waffles.

"Tobias?" Tris calls out from the bedroom.

"Yes love?" I ask bringing her breakfast.

She takes a bite of her toast before responding. "Just wondering if you'd gone to the cafeteria or not."

Smiling I kiss the top of her head before heading back out to the kitchen.

**Tris POV**

I eat my breakfast slowly so I won't get sick again. When I'm done I bring my plate to the kitchen. Tobias is doing the dishes. He takes my plate and dries off his hands.

"You should really be resting," He tells me. His arms snake around my waist to support some of my weight.

"I feel better though,"

He shakes his head in disbelief and walks with me to the living room. I flop down on the couch and he hands me the remote before heading back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. I flip through the channels but nothing's on. We do have a couple of movies. I go through those, pick one out and put it on. Tobias comes out to join me a few minutes later and I curl up into his side. Safe in his arms I drift off to sleep.

**Tobias POV**

I play with Tris' soft blonde hair and flick off the T.V as the credits start to roll. She looks a lot better. Gently, I stand up and lay her down on the couch. There's a soft knock on the door and I throw a blanket over Tris before going to answer it.

"Hey Christina,"

"Hey Four," She says brightly. "Where's Tris? You guys didn't show up for breakfast or lunch and I got worried."

I laugh softly and open the door a little more to reveal Tris asleep on the couch. "She's not feeling well so we stayed home. She should be well tomorrow though."

"Oh, well you'll have to tell her I stopped by." Christina says turning to leave. "See ya later Four,"

"Bye Christina,"

I close the door quietly and walk back over to my angel sleeping on the couch. Slipping my arms behind her head and knees, I lift her up and carry her to the bed. I set her down carefully and cover her over.

"I love you Beatrice Prior," I whisper, kissing her forehead.

**A/N: Alright so that's all for now! It's not very good or long but I need ideas on where to take this story yet, REVIEW WITH IDEAS PLEASE! If I use your idea(s) I will give you credit. Also I would like to inform you that when you review it sends me notifications and gives me more motivation to write so if you want a new chapter quicker that's how you get it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)**

**-Dauntlessgirl57**


End file.
